Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.1\overline{25} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 125.2525...\\ 10x &= 1.2525...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 124}$ ${x = \dfrac{124}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{62}{495}} $